gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Zion
The Übermacht Zion is a two-door coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Zion is based on the , most likely the 650i, considering the headlights and wheel trim design. The tail lights of the vehicle are based on the ones of the . The diffuser and exhausts are derived from the . The Zion appears as a vehicle similar to the Sentinel and the XS variant, but has a longer wheel base and extended rear fascia. The front is exactly the same as the Sentinels, featuring a plain curved grille with radiator covers underneath another fascia. It also features carbon fiber mirrors, front fascia lips, side skirts and rear diffuser. The Zion features similar badging to that of the Sentinel XS, having its own "Zion XS" badge. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Zion has an average performance line, having a good handling and turn cycle, a good braking distance, and an acceptable top speed. Its main issues are to do with its engine, as its acceleration is among the worst of the Coupes class. It can take around 13 seconds to reach an average speed of 60 mph. Deformation is also quite appalling, taking only several head-on crashes to make negative cambers on the wheels, slowing the car down, and majorly effecting steering and braking. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ZionXS_ZionCabrio.jpg|'Zion' (grey) and Zion Cabrio (blue) beside each other to show differences. Zion,Ubermacht.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Zion-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Zion on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Zion-GTAV-RSC.png|The Zion on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Notable Owners *The Families can be spotted driving around their territory which is in white or gray color. *Chantelle owns a pink Zion that is repossessed by the GTA Online Protagonist for Simeon Yetarian. *Karen owns a black Zion as seen in The Humane Labs Raid setups. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $50,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Spawn sometimes near Rockford Hills. *Sometimes can be found parked near the The Families area. *Spawns around the Del Perro Pier and Vespucci Beach. *Tends to spawn more if the player is driving an F620. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $60,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Rarely spawns in traffic. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Zion sells for $6,500 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The default radio station of the Zion are: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *The names of the three Übermacht vehicles are references to the movie . The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *In , Zion is a place name often used as a synonym for . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Morningwood, there is a billboard with a photo of the front end of a Übermacht Zion with the pun "DisObey", referencing the in-game car company Obey, which parodies . This is referencing to the billboard ad wars (Ubermacht) and Audi (Obey) over a number of months. **The billboard shows the Zion with the newer Übermacht logo despite the car always appearing with the older logo. See Also *Zion Cabrio - Convertible variant. *Sentinel - A car that also manufactured by Übermacht with a similar front fascia and body to the Zion. Navigation }}de:Zion (V) es:Zion fr:Zion pl:Zion ru:Zion Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class